


What Did You Do To Her?

by TashanaAmbrosia



Series: The Person You Come To [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: A moment in episode in 13x4 with a flashback for between seasons 12 and 13, F/M, Garvez, all that sass she has tho, cool hand Luke huh? You're not fooling anyone Garcia, his face when JJ asked him - what he did to her - oh my, just a quiet moment, little bit of fun with these two, why did that little innuendo fluster her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Slight spoilers for 13x4, very slight. That moment of her being flustered and JJ’s question of “what did you do to her” got my muse all fluttering. So a little Garvez moment with a little overprotective JJ thrown in for fun. I really hope you like it guys. Language is a little suggestive, but nothing really bad. I think it turned out kinda fun. Hope you guys enjoy it. Love to my Loves!!





	What Did You Do To Her?

 

**What Did You Do To Her?**

“What did you do to her?” JJ asks him in the SUV after Garcia sputters out a sort of apology for her innuendo.

He can’t really answer JJ because he’ll give something away. So he just chuckles and shrugs his shoulders like he has no idea.

He knows why Garcia’s a little flustered and it’s the same reason he is. It’s why the nickname ‘cool hand Luke’ makes him smile so genuinely. It’s because he is good with his hands, and no he’s not bragging, he’s just a hands-on kinda guy. And Penny, which he affectionately calls her away from the team, loves by touch.

.:.

Funerals were hard and grieving was harder alone. A week after burying their friend and colleague, he’d shown up to her door needing to be near someone. She’d let him into her colorful apartment, which was an extension of her own joyful personality. They’d talked for hours: first about nonsense, avoiding anything real, then they talked about their childhoods, their families, and finally what was really on their minds: the loss.

The sun broke over the horizon and he’d realized that they’d talked all night. He fussed some mostly true excuse about needing to walk Roxy, but she offered to get breakfast with him and he couldn’t refuse.

They shared breakfast on the patio of a mom-and-pop diner while Roxy ate the scrapes he dropped to her. He was going to go home; he really was, but she tugged at his hand silently requesting that he follow her and he did.

She made Roxy a bed of pillows on the floor motioned him towards her bed.

“I don’t want this to be a mistake.” Because he didn’t want to be a mistake. It could be momentary if this what she needed, but he couldn’t be a mistake. He refused to be regret.

“When is a nap ever a mistake, Newbie?” She gave him a wink. “Just lay down and get comfy. I’ll be right back.”

He kicked off his shoes and lost his jacket, removing the decorative pillows before reclining back on the bed. He meant to close his eyes for a just a moment, but woke up hours later, sunlight streaming into the apartment and pressed up against her. She was nestled up to him, head on his chest, leg throw over his as she shifted closer to him murmuring quietly, “Five more minutes.”

“Penny. Hey, Penny, I’m gonna let myself out.” He whispered into her hair. He didn’t want to leave, but he was going to do something stupid if he stayed.

“You don’t want to stay?” She looked up at him, her eyes soft as she blinked sleep away.

He swallowed and brushed a wayward lock of hair away from her face, “I’m not sure what you want from me here.”

“Just you. Isn’t it obvious?” She leaned up and brushed her lips over his.

He pinned her under him in a quick motion, deepening their kiss and running his hands up under her shirt. She laughed against his mouth and he broke off their kiss, bumping his nose against hers, “Something funny, Chica?”

“You are.” She squirmed under him. “I was planning on taking advance of you earlier, but you fell asleep on me. That usually doesn’t happen until after I show off my skills.”

“You’ve got skills do you?” He teased, before kissing the side of her neck. “Gonna knock me out with these skills of yours?” He muttered into her skin. She smelled so amazing and her skin was so incredibly soft.

“Oh, you have no idea. Rub me the way, Luke, and you may never recover.”

.:.

“We need to go left at the next light.” JJ interrupts his memory and he focuses back on the road. “Penny for your thoughts, you looked a mile away there for a minute.”

“I’m good, JJ, just wanna get this done and get home to my girls.”

“You mean your girl? Or did you get Roxy a sister?”

“That’s what I said, home to my girl.” He hopes she buys the lie but knows that he’s not that lucky. Garcia’s gonna kill him.

“Mhmm.” JJ checks her phone nonchalantly as they turn the corner, but offers a quiet warning. “If you hurt her…”

“I know, no will ever find my body.” He sighs heavily, cutting off the protective sister speech.

“Oh they’ll find your body, but I’ll still get away with it.”

“Understood.”


End file.
